dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Coalition
Heroes Coalition '''is a large organization that consists of various heroes all around the multiverse which is located in Neo-Earth. The Coalition is part of the Government and works as the first line of defense against any hostiles or evil organizations hellbent in creating chaos across the multiverse. The are ten Heroes Coalition branches in Neo-Earth but only four of them are allowed for area allowed to perform outside Neo-Earth to other parts of the multiverse. Neo-City, New-New York, Elemental City and Mega-Tokyo are the cities with the biggest list of heroes working under them with Neo-City leading first and Mega-Tokyo coming in second. Although, despite working for the side of good, each Coalition had their own set of rules and principles. Compare to other Hero Groups whom travel to one world to another, the Coalitions operates rather differently in missions. They will send a hero or a group of heroes to a world through missions and no matter the results, the hero or heroes must return to HQ and report. With the Coalition being a part of the Government, working as a hero in different Coalitions is considered a profession or a means of living. The Heroes Coalition also works under the All Worlds Alliance also known as the Multiverse Government which gave the Coalition the privilege to traverse the multiverse. '''ORIGINS The Heroes Coalition was formed when a mysterious God named Louie was fascinated by the term "hero" which eventually led him in forming an organization that fight against evil. And despite existing for quite some time, Neo-City holds the Dimensional Heroes(Modern Generation) and Shining Hope Squad in high regard with the Brave Adventurers coming in second. Everyone sees them as role models and celebrities. LOCATIONS Neo-Earth - a World slightly similar to the normal Earth but a lot more advanced. The World serves as the main base of the Heroes Coalition. Neo-City - a city that can be described as a Tokyo/Paris/Las Vegas hybrid, so the city is filled with casinos, cafes and many establishments about entertainment purposes. The city has huge park were people mostly relax, there are also a number of construction site around the city meaning the city kept on growing bigger and bigger. Mega-Tokyo - a city similar to the modern day Tokyo but a lot more advance. Mostly populated by females after many males left the city. New-New York '- not much is known about this city. '''Elemental City '- not much is known about this city. '''NEO-CITY TERMINOLOGY The Training Facility or Training Camp either you call it facility or camp, this place is where Blessed and other aspiring heroes are trained. It is known for its world-class strength and conditioning program. The camp trains around 40 to 60 trainees at any one time. The trainees are usually Blessed but it also trains people who have a variety of experience levels, from beginners to experienced fighters across different worlds and universe. Entrance Hall '''also known as the receptionist area. '''Meeting Room '''is where the staff members, coaches and trainees held their meetings and mission briefings. '''Duel Arena '''is where trainees and heroes fight. Either in a friendly spar or something personal. '''Auditorium '''is where everyone gathers around for big announcement. Most likely the announcements of team formations. '''Offices '''is where some high ranking staff members works. So far, only Double D's personal office was shown. '''Command Center '''is any place that is used to provide centralized command for some purpose. The command center enables an organization to function as designed, to perform day-to-day operations regardless of what is happening around it, in a manner in which no one realizes it is there but everyone knows who is in charge when there is trouble. '''Tech Garage '''is where the Science and Research Department conducts and performs their experiments. It is also where the Maintenance Group works. The place is so huge that it's been used as a garage for different transportation such as a Starship or a Fighter Jet to Tanks. '''Sick Bays '''also known as quarantine rooms is a section in the facility, used for medical purpose. '''Small Kitchen '''a small area somewhere in the facility. Despite it's small size, it's where most people would hang out during breaks. The President often hangs out here to cook meals or had some heart to heart talk with others. '''Cafeteria '''is where most of the trainees, staff members and heroes would eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. '''Lounge Area '''is where most people would go and relax, and have a good conversation with one another. It is also the place where the event called Halo Marathon is held. '''The Dorms '''is where the trainees, heroes and staffs resides. Each rooms inside the dorm serves for four people(originally three after it's renovation). '''Track and Field '''are large spacious area where trainees can train themselves through various exercise. The place is also used for various sports events. '''Sakura Tree '''is a nice spot in the area where people can relax or meditate. Brainless Studios a musical recording studio own by DJ Alligator. It has produced many great idols. Adagio Dazzle is currently working in this studio as an idol. AniManga Cafe is a large cafe owned by Malin Fong. Adagio Dazzle would perform in this cafe on a weekly basis. Rabbit House not much is known about this place but it's quite a favorite hangout by the gang, mostly with the Vivid 4. '''Brainfreeze '''an ice cream shop somewhere in the city. '''NEO-CITY CITIZENS List of Heroes Coalition Personnel Solo Heroes * Ichika Orimura aka I.O. Herald Venoct Ashley Plutia Iris Heart * Nyaruto Nyazumaki Horace Godwinn Arachnus Fabia Sheen * Gingka Hagane Tomomichi Motoyama Toadal Dude Kyoutarou Suga * SpongeBob Squarepants Ikki Kurogane Kyubi Asuka Tanaka * Rei Kuroki Stella Vermillion Kamaitachi Miho Nishizumi * Crow Lytis Galen Marek Yan Kim Possible * Sanders Fullblaster Rhyno Heath Slater Gelman * Clarity Dresden Kid Flash Jinx Juniper Lee * Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko MEGA-TOKYO TERMINOLOGY Heartcross Academy is an all-girls schools, where students not only learn the basics but also morals, morals of friendship and respect. The school is divided by north, south, east and west. The school is divided in each group from different buildings. Each floor consists of different age groups of students from pre-teens to the older teens, all talented and gifted. In occasions, the school can get a bit big for visitors as the school has been to known to be quite huge even for those that studied there even amongst the gifted. Heartcross provides dorms for those with scholarship as well for exchange students from around the world. Aside from basic education, Heartcross has multiple activities and clubs for students to join. From basketball, to soccer and even Jai Alai, as the school encourages students to participate. Heartcross also teaches self-defense classes from Karate, Judo to even Wrestling. The school also gets visits from other schools to take on festivities or even competitions from both schools. Students are free to visit their friends from the other schools and treasure their school memories together. Heartcross Academy also doubles as a Heroes Organization. Similar to the Heroes Coalition from Neo-City, whom they had a friendly rivalry with, they take on missions in helping other worlds with their dilemmas, students with gifted abilities are allowed to take missions as well but only local missions as they're still in training. Unlike the other Coalitions, Heartcross only accepts females as students and trainees, for reasons unknown. As a result, many males with gifted abilities had no choice but to leave Japan to train their abilities in other Coalitions, Kyoutarou Suga was an example of that, which in itself was not a bad thing however as this kept many young males felt inferior and bitter which some led them to use their abilities for crimes. Mega-Tokyo Police Department also known as the Police Force, is a group female operatives ready to solve and take down crimes that happens in the city on a daily basis. OTHER LOCATIONS '''St. Harmony Island '''is allegedly located at the coordinates (48° 52′ 36″ S, 123° 23′ 36″ W) which is 2,688 kilometers off the coast of Southern Chile. It is called the furthest point from any other landmass by Mario, himself. The islands location is considered by geographers and cartographers as a "point of inaccessibility" since there is no existing records of accessible landmass. In terms of description, the island is very similar to the Isle of Skye, both in size and beauty. Originally used the by the first generation Dimensional Heroes training ground. However, due to the formation of the Heroes Coalition Training Facility, no one has ever since train in the island. However, the veteran heroes would sometime go there to have a get together or to relaxed. And despite not being used for a very, very long time, the island managed to preserve it's beauty.